


Fun Stuff

by saigne



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sandalphon and rackam are there, also I lost the plot halfway through, but im still so thirsty for beligran content so here I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigne/pseuds/saigne
Summary: Belial joins the Grancypher, and Gran is more than happy to have him aboard (despite how he’s acting in front of everyone).





	Fun Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I did 200 fights in four days for that damn achievement let Belial join the crew god dammit.
> 
> But like... I imagine that the Singularity’s no nonsense attitude whether it’s Gran or Djeeta would be perfect for dealing w Belial and he’d be whipped without knowing it. So here’s the start of that setup. I guess.

His justification goes something like this: interesting stuff always seems to happen to the crew of the Grancypher, and Belial is a man loves when fun stuff happens to him, so the obvious solution was to join the crew. 

It makes sense, it really does.

Besides, he’s getting a kind of bored with all this planning for destruction and legacies and wants to enjoy himself, if only for a little. The inevitable would come to pass, regardless, so he can’t be blamed for taking a short break here and there.

His arrival is unannounced, simply showing up on the deck with all of the grace of a cat stalking through trees. Someone screams something and then runs off towards another larger group of people. He just stands there, smiling pleasantly and watching in amusement.

A few moments pass and it’s no surprise when weapons are aimed at his face, one sword from the Singularity and the other from the supreme primarch.

That’s a surprise. He didn’t except Sandy of all people to be on the ship, but little surprises like this just make things all the more exciting. 

Belial hides his surprise, smiling sweetly down at Gran and Sandalphon, honey dripping from his voice. “Hello boys, I do appreciate the welcome party. Do I have to share? Or do you share me?”

He runs his finger along the edge of Sandalphon’s blade, smirking. “I really do love getting penetrated by a nice long sword. Or two.”

Sandalphon makes a disgusted noise, wings flaring behind him. “I should kill you right now.”

His voice is dripping barely contained rage, a litany of threats following the first and Gran winces, making sure none of the younger crew members are within earshot.

The Singularity sighs once Sandalphon is done, staring strangely at Belial. He doesn’t lower the sword, keeping it raised whereas Sandalphon has moved from its position in his ranting. “What do you want?”

“Oh captain, you’re so sweet to ask. I just wanted to join your crew.” Belial smiles again, grin widening. “The more the merrier after all.”

Sandalphon says no before Gran can even process the request, yelling something about how evil he is and murder that. Tiring, really. Gran isn’t paying attention, either, too busy staring at Belial. He drags his eyes from Belial’s stupid chest to his stupid hair and it’s really hard to focus for some reason. 

Gran tunes in when he notices sudden movement, seeing Sandalphon square up to attack Belial who looks largely unimpressed. He steps between the two of them, sword pointed at Belial and hand at Sandalphon. “Wait.” 

“What?”

“We’ll let him join.” Gran lowers his sword, ignoring the sudden flurry of voices arguing against him and wow when did most of the crew show up? “Listen, we can keep an eye on him this way. And mitigate damage.”

There’s more arguing, more debate, and it’s too easy to miss the flush on Gran’s face each time Belial hits on him throughout the course of the discussion. 

In the end, Belial is allowed to join the Grancypher, the verdict resulting in Sandalphon storming off while everyone else doesn’t know how to react. It’s hard to forget how he left Halluel and Malluel the last time they had run into them. Or how he had let them live. 

Gran fidgets, herding Lyria away from Belial who looks immensely amused as she gives him a piece of her mind. He’s too calm, having too much fun just watching them for Gran’s comfort. Eventually he comes back to the primal beast, frowning.

“I have some rules if you’re going to be here.”

Belial leans downs, raising his hand to tilt Gran’s head up. “Oh, of course. It’s always important to establish boundaries and safe words beforehand.”

To his credit, Gran doesn’t react past the light blush spreading across his face. Instead he just glares, rolling his eyes hard. “Do you have to do that with everyone?”

Belial frowns, not expecting that reply to his come on. “I just have so much love to give, I can’t possibly-“

“Tone it down.”

“I’m sorry?”

It’s the first time Gran has seen the taller man actually at a loss for words. It’s more satisfying than he expected. 

Gran sheathes his sword, crossing his arms as he stares up at Belial. “Don’t flirt with Lyria. And a few others. I’ll even make a list for you, so you don’t forget.”

It takes almost no time for Belial to compose himself, lavicious grin sliding across his face. “Captain my captain, I love it when you get all strict like that. You’re sending shivers down my spine.”

Gran takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly before speaking and ignoring Belial’s comment. “There isn’t a space for you yet, so you can... sleep... on the floor of my room.”

The words sound like they took a physical toll to come out, Gran looking like he regrets them almost immediately. Belial is pressing himself against Gran the second the words are said, hands sliding down Gran’s sides until they rest on his hips. “Oh captain I can’t wait, we’re going to have so much fun tonight.”

Gran sighs again, not bothering to remove himself from the others hold. “I doubt it.”

Belial smirks, leaning down until he’s close enough to whisper in Gran’s ear. “Don’t you want to go to your quarters now so we can have fun? I know I do.”

Rackam interrupts before Gran can say anything. “Hands off, you degenerate. I don’t care if Gran said it was okay, you’re still not welcome.” 

He’s a few feet from the two of them, glaring daggers at Belial who lets go and smiles at the gunslinger. “Are you taking me up on my offer from before, then?”

Rackam sputters, face turning red and not able to get a word out before Gran cuts him off. “He’s not.”

The two turn to him, and Belial is practically glowing when he takes in how the Singularity is pouting. He’s jealous. It’s adorable.

“Keep that up and I won’t be able to hold back. I’ll take you right here on the deck,” Belial purrs, moving until he’s pressed against Gran again, mouth practically kissing Gran’s hair.

Rackam looks like he’s about to butt in again, Gran beating him to the punch for a second time. “It’s fine, I can handle this.”

There’s a beat of tense silence before Rackam relents, backing off while Gran walks to his quarters, Belial trailing behind like an overly large and excited puppy.

The instant the door is closed Gran finds himself pinned to the wall, Belial looming over him and grinning down at him ecstatically. Gran tilts his head to the side, looking calm despite feeling like his heart is pounding in the back of his throat. “Didn’t you say we were going to have fun?”

“So much fun you’re going to be screaming.” Belial leans down, kissing Gran harshly while his hand slides into the others pants. He doesn’t break the kiss until Gran is pushing at his chest, face flushed and gasping for air. His lips are swollen, and Belial can’t help himself as he goes into for another kiss, groaning happily when he feels the hand tangle in his hair.

It was definitely worth joining the Grancypher.

**Author's Note:**

> I need the motivation to write a longer fic with them i have planned. Ugh. 
> 
> Anyways, I proofread this twice but I’m falling asleep so if you point out an error I’d love you forever.


End file.
